


see what summertime's like (like you)

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: Summer DaichiLoveFest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Summer Lovefest, DaichiLoveFest, M/M, from kuroo to daichi, i did a mix of song prompts and bingo so o.o, i guess?, it's kind of a narrative poem but not really, poem, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: see what summertime's like?i think it's like you-a poem from kuroo to daichi.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Summer DaichiLoveFest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	see what summertime's like (like you)

**Author's Note:**

> for summer daichi lovefest! sorry i've... been hitting a block for the fics i'm writing so... have some poetry!! sorry it's not much. hopefully y'all can still enjoy.
> 
> i hope all of you are well and trying to stay safe and continue to do so <3 please remember your mental health and physical health comes first. take care.

**see what summertime's like + lazy days, festival nights, beach dates**

* * *

see what summertime’s like?

one day i walked down to the beach

from a festival

the laughter of our friends faded

(they weren’t your friends yet, remember?)

i climbed the dunes

sand crossed my toes

(you don’t have to remind me

i know sand tracks)

(i know its grains stick)

(you stuck too)

one day i walked to the beach

with your hand laced in mine

the breeze struck us

and the blanket i’d laid out

blew away

you laughed as i chased it

(stop laughing! it wasn’t that funny!)

_ (it was!) _

  
  


one day i walked down the beach

with your hand laced in mine

one day i walked down the beach

with your hand in mine

black ring

inlaid with steel

i rubbed my thumb across the band

our friends cheered from behind

congratulations they said

you smiled

you’re still smiling

you’re looking at me

and you’re smiling

with the grains of shells

in our toes

with the salt raining

on our skin

i whisper

(summertime is like you)

**Author's Note:**

> <3 thought these boys needed some happiness, even if i've been unable to write.
> 
> come scream about kurodai with me?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)


End file.
